dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 1
'Summary' The Adventure of a lifetime begins now. Rapper embarks on a quest with Rei to stop and kill Death to save the world, his past, and his relationship with Rei. 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Red *Blue *Raccoon *Zuri *Death (Antagonist) 'Transcript' (Rapper is sitting on a hill under a tree all by himself as the clouds turn grey and starts raining.) Rapper: (speaking over story) Sure a lot of people would see me as a killer, but we never actually know why... I knew it wasn't just because of a girl I lost a long time ago, there's got to be a better reason for the reason why I kill so much, not just because of fun, but... I just didn't know. This was the story, of how I found out. (Rapper gets up and walks away.) Rapper: (speaking over story) Now it's time for a story, which I like to call, Rapper and the Grey Days, and don't start complaining producers! (The title 'Rapper and the Grey Days' comes up as sorrow music begins playing. It then cuts to a flashback to when Rapper was just a kid.) Rapper: (playing video games) Bam bam! (laughs) I love playing these violent games. Rapper's Mom: Rapper! Rapper: (groans) Yes mother? Rapper's Mom: Didn't I tell you NOT to play these games?! Rapper: Oh come ON mom! Rapper's Mom: What good would all this do? Rapper: Like, one day I may become a killer! And protect people I really like! (blushes) Like a girl... Rapper's Mom: (turns the TV off) That's sweet and all but I don't want you playing these games, okay? Rapper: Fine. (Rapper's Mom walks out the room.) Rapper: (answers his phone) Hello? Zuri: Hi Rapper! Rapper: Hey Zuri, what's up? Zuri: I just wanted to ask if I can come over to play some games? Rapper: Yeah! Sure! (Zuri comes over.) Zuri: So Rapper, got any cool games lately? Rapper: Ho-ho you BET! (Rapper pulls out a few games like Flame War and Modern Flame War 3) Zuri: Whoaa! AWESOME! (they start playing.) Zuri: Wow! This game is so COOL! Rapper: Yeah, it sure is. (Rapper kills Zuri's player in the game.) Zuri: Aww! You got me again! (laughs) Rapper: And that's how good I am. (Zuri kills Rapper's player in the game.) Rapper: What?! Zuri: (giggles) Look's like I'M the one that's cool! Rapper: You smart ass girl. (begins tickling her) Zuri: (laughs) S- Stop it! Rapper: Who's the cool one? Zuri: Y- You! (giggles) Rapper: (stops) I proved you wrong Zuri. Zuri: You got me that time. (They continue playing the game.) (cuts to Rapper and Zuri at school.) Zuri: Hey Rapper! Rapper: Sup Zuri. Zuri: Sup? Is that a new word the scientists invented? Rapper: (laughs) No, it's how the cool people say it. What's up, used as Sup? Zuri: Oh! (giggles) I didn't know. Rapper: Oh wait, Zuri I want to give you something. Zuri: What is it? (Rapper hands her a golden heart) Rapper: It shows how good our friendship is. Zuri: Oh Rapper! It's beautiful! (hugs him) Rapper: Anything for a good friend. Zuri: Thanks great friend. Rapper: Should we get to class? Zuri: Guess so! See ya Rapper! Rapper: Bye Zuri. (Zuri then bumps into a big black man, who is revealed to be Death.) Zuri: Wh- Who are you? Death: Oh you know, just wondering around the school guy. Zuri: I don't think your allowed to do that! Death: (grabs Zuri) What did you say?! Zuri: Uhh I- I did- Death: This is my time, so I CAN do whatever I want. (Death pulls a knife out.) Zuri: NO! Don't hurt me! (cries) Death: Your parents picking you up after School?! Zuri: Y- Yeah... Death: Then tell them, see you in hell! Zuri: RAPPER! HELP ME! Rapper: (looks behind him) Huh?! Zuri?! (Zuri screams off-screen and blood splatters onto Rapper's face. Rapper starts to cry as the camera zooms in on his eye. It zooms out now showing Rapper in adult form.) Rapper: And that was the day I lost Zuri... She was the first girl I ever loved.. (It shows Red, Blue and Raccoon crying on Rapper's bed.) Blue: Rapp! That was a downer! Red: Yeah! I knew you were a pussy to begin with! (Raccoon punches Red's arm.) Red: OW! Blue: Rapper. I'm so sorry about your friend. Rapper: No need puss. I've put my past behind me. Red: That's cool. Hakuna Matata! (punches Blue) Rapper: Thank god I finally killed that black bitch and got another hot girl. Red: Rei?! She's a bitch! (Blue punches Red's arm.) Blue: She's perfect for you Rapper. Rapper: Thanks Bloser. Now run along you three, enjoy sucking at life. Raccoon: Fuck-a you! (They leave.) Rapper: (sighs) People these days. (watches TV) (Suddenly the TV turns off) Rapper: Oh come on! It better not be that fucking dumb bitch again! Deep Voice: So you think the fight is over? Rapper: What do you-?! Wait a minute... (Death appears in front of Rapper.) Rapper: DEATH?! Death: Long time so see Rapper. Rapper: I thought you were dead! Death: So that's what everybody thought? Rapper: What do you want? Death: I want to get my revenge on you. Rapper: Hah! We'll soon see about that! (Rapper pulls his sword out, and strikes at Death, but whips Rapper into the ground.) Rapper: Aah shit. (Death throws Rapper through the ceiling before pounding him through many buildings.) Death: (laughs) Pathetic fool! Rapper: (coughs) Shit! Death: (stomps on Rapper's head) I know you can't kill me again, Zuri's death is holding you back. Rapper: NO! I've put that behind me! Death: (slaps Rapper) Then prove it! If your ready to fight me, then find me. (disappears) Rapper: DEATH! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! (growls) I have to go find him! (looks around) Where did he go?! Raccoon: Rapp-san, you seem to have-a been wrong-a about Death being-a dead. Rapper: I didn't know he would be coming back to life! Raccoon: You must-a never underestimate a virrain! Rapper: I know, I know your right! Raccoon: But I berieve I know where he might-a be. Rapper: Where? (Raccoon gives Rapper a map) Raccoon: Da cave of-a darkness. Onry the strongest and cowardless virrains hide there. I courd-a imagine dat is where-a Death wirr be. But I reccommend you get-a ready for your adventure. (It immediately cuts to Rapper setting up his weapons to put in his backpack.) Rapper: I swear, I'm going to get Death even if it takes a million years! (Knock at the door) Rapper: Uhh, (calls) Who is it? Rei: Sup, Rap! (Rapper opens the door for Rei to come in) Rapper: Rei, nice for you to drop in. Rei: What's with all the weapons on the table? Rapper: I'm getting ready for a... trip. Rei: To where? And for what? Rapper: Let's say some bastard has come back from the dead, and I'm going to find him and kill him. Rei: ...Sweet. Rapper: (finishes packing) Alright, well I'm off. Later Rei baby. (Rei stands in Rapper's path) Rapper: Rei? What are you doing? Rei: If there's gonna be some ass-kicking, then I want in. (grins) I'd love to crack a few bones if I can. Rapper: So you think your up to the challenge? Alright, fine, you can come. Rei: Fuck yeah! I'm was getting real fucking tired of getting beat up by Dylan every six hours. (They walk outside as their adventure begins) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 1? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:June Releases